


Café y Té

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo, Camus y una tacita de café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café y Té

Un penetrante aroma llegó a mi nariz. Ese aroma tan distintivo no podría ser sino de aquella bebida que estaba acostumbrado a verlo tomar todas las mañanas: café. Su aroma solo me recuerda a su sabor: amargo y sumamente fuerte; tanto así que te acompaña durante toda la mañana.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que tomar café? Con ese color oscuro, casi negro y con esa carencia de dulzura, ¿cómo es que podía tomarlo todos los días? Más aún, ¿cómo es que le podía gustar?

El té, esa sí es una bebida interesante. Tiene un sabor suave, casi imperceptible, dado solamente por unas cuantas flores u hojas secas. Un sabor dulce cuyos aromas son tan variados como las flores. 'Es como tomar agua con azúcar' dice. ¿Y qué si es cierto? Me gustan ambas; pero, ¿qué además el café no está hecho también con agua?

El sabor del café es demasiado agresivo. No solo eso, sus efectos pueden dejarte sin pegar el ojo durante toda la noche. Además, aquel sabor amargo siempre viene con él. Y lo peor es que si le echas azúcar solo lograrás empeorar las cosas.

Sin embargo, aunque odie admitirlo, una taza de café es muy bien recibida de vez en cuando. Incluso han habido tardes en las que por el simple antojo me levanto de mi letargo y me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme un poco. ¿Por qué él nunca probará el té? ¿En serio le parece tan desagradable? Es demasiado simple. Sí... eso debe de ser.

Miro a la ajena taza de café en mis manos. Mi atención se torna a la bolsa de té que está lista para ser colocada en mi vaso con agua y azúcar. Me pregunto qué pasaría si...

-"¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?"

-"Eh..."- Es apenas que me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer: coloqué la bolsa de té dentro del café. -"No sé. Se me ocurrió."- Con una cuchara revuelvo mi nuevo mejunje y presiono la bolsa de té para extraerle todo el sabor posible.

-"Tira eso. Ya lo echaste a perder."

Acerco la taza a mi rostro. Curioso... sigue teniendo ese horrible color negro y aquel olor fuerte, pero ahora en el olor también hay un leve rastro del delicado té. Decido probarlo. Al principio fue como tomar café, pero al separar mis labios de la taza siento cómo un desagradable sabor acre rodea mi lengua y garganta. Es aún peor que el café solo y nunca sentí el sabor del té. Era como si el café lo hubiera absorbido, creando una nueva bebida con todos los defectos del café corregidos y aumentados. ¿Tanto así opaca a mi té?

-"Esto sabe horrible."

-"Claro que sí. El café y el té no se deben mezclar."

-"Solo quería ver qué pasaba. Ahora te hago más café."

-"Té está bien."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Creo que hoy tomaré té."

Pero qué tonterías. A partir de mañana solo compraré jugo.


End file.
